Heart disease is the leading cause of death accounting for more than one-third (33.6%) of all U.S. deaths. Overall cardiac health can be significantly improved by proper triage. Low invasive and non-invasive ultrasound techniques (e.g. echocardiogram) are standard procedures, but the requirement of expensive devices and skilled operators limit their applicability. The following are the various types of heart disease that can be diagnosed and treated using the separated signal, namely, Coronary artery disease, Heart murmurs and valve abnormalities, Heart failure, Heart rhythm abnormalities (arrhythmias), Vascular disease, congenital heart disease, and Risk factor modification. A physician can work with patients to perform a comprehensive evaluation and design a personalized plan of care aimed at keeping them healthy.
The cardio pulmonary system which consists of the respiratory components, snoring components, and cardiac components, creates vibrations during each cardiac cycle. The vibrations are the result of the lung sounds, heart sounds, acceleration and deceleration of blood due to abrupt mechanical opening and closing of the valves during the cardiac cycle.